bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Warfare 6-25-2011
At Battleground 3, the BEWA’s best raised hell from bell to bell. Now, all eyes are gazed upon Scars & Stripes 3. But first, there is a Chaos, and a Warfare to get through. BEWA Presents Chaos Saturday, June 25th 2011 1. Age of Darkness Promo At Battleground 3, The Age of Darkness silenced the naysayers by not only defeating the Heartliss Core to qualify for the Battleground Match, but by beating The Takeover to win the 3rd ever Battleground Match. Damien Fatale, Loco & Killswitch wasted no time in making an impact. They attacked J.Slash and Rolland Havick, ruining their World Title Match. Fatale then announced that all 3 members of the A.O.D. would challenge for Slash’s World Title. There are rumors that Kilswitch and or Loco may have a change of heart and may wind up challenging one of the other Champions. Whatever they do decide, Chaos will open with the three Men’s decisions. 2. Second Wind II Qualifying Match. D.T. Gray Vs. “Prime Time” Jason G At Scars & Stripes II, the first ever Second Wind match took place. By winning the match last year, Klown was able to handpick a top champion to challenge and went on to capture the BEWA Championship at Eclipse II. This year, the Second Wind Match returns! This year, eight men will try to qualify for one of the four spots in the match. In the first qualifier, D.T. Gray & “Prime Time” Jason G, presumably still Triad members, will wrestle for the second time in two weeks. At Battleground 3, Jason G was the better man. But D.T. Gray is the only person that competed in the first Second Wind match that is still with the company. He’ll recall what it takes. Can these two finally settle their differences, or Is the BEWA in for another war? 3. Second Wind II Qualifying Match Rocky Phoenix Vs. Reaper At Scars & Stripes II, the first ever Second Wind match took place. By winning the match last year, Klown was able to handpick a top champion to challenge and went on to capture the BEWA Championship at Eclipse II. This year, the Second Wind Match returns! This year, eight men will try to qualify for one of the four spots in the match. In the first qualifier, Rocky Phoenix will face Reaper for the first time in over a decade. Two former members of one of the BEWA predecessors, the DPWA, these two have been in battles long ago. More recently, Rocky Phoenix has been distracted by Erik Haze’s disappearance as well as Elric’s apparent involvement. Reaper on the other hand has been rather busy. At Battleground, he stole Flatine’s Golden Rights Clock. Which of these men will be able to block out the outside distractions long enough to qualify for a match that could lead to a top title that has eluded both men? 4. The Bomb Shelter Chris Bomber’s interview segment returns. His guest will be none other than Women’s Champion Sapphire Havick. Bomber wants to know what being a five time Champion means to her, and what toll her feud with Violet is taking on her, and the Prodigy as a whole. What will Sapphire have to say? 5. United States Title Match Blackhawk © Vs. Ryan Stevens Blackhawk ‘s United States Title reign is currently the longest reign in the BEWA. At Battleground, he won the first ever Blackhawk Open, a match specifically designed by Chris Bomber to relieve him of his title belt. At Chaos, it all comes full circle. At Battleground, Ryan Stevens, along with Eric Spade lost the Unified Tag Team Titles in the first ever 30 Minute Iron Team Match. In an effort to get some other teams in the Tag Team Title Picture, Bomber has placed the Team Awesome members in singles matches. Everyone remembers how the Triad scammed Stevens out of the United States Title. Chris Bomber has given Stevens his long awaited rematch with the hopes that he can be the one to defeat Blackhawk. Will Ryan Stevens regain what was once his, or will the Dirty Bird continue to reign? 6. Main Event The Age of Darkness (Damien Fatale, Loco & Killswitch) Vs. J.Slash, Mr. XNC & Rolland Havick Chaos ends with a huge six man tag team match. J.Slash & Rolland Havick team up for the third Chaos in a row, only this time, they also have Mr. XNC on their side. XNC was hung out to dry by the Prodigy in the Battleground qualifier against The Takeover when Elric tricked Rolland Havick & Rocky Phoenix into thinking that he had Erik Haze somewhere backstage. J.Slash and Havick, of course were having a great match for Slash’s strap until the Age of Darkness, fresh off of their Battleground Match victory ruined it. It has not been made official which titles the A.O.D. members will fight for at Scars & Stripes III, but it is almost a certainty that J.Slash’s belt will be among them. So this 6 Man Tag Team Match serves to build momentum heading into Scars & Stripes 3. Which team will emerge victorious? As always, Card is subject to change. BEWA Presents Warfare Saturday, June 25th 2011 1. DJ Carter Vs. Ray Black At Battleground, DJ Carter got screwed out of regaining the Intercontinental Title when the League of Excellence attacked him when he seemingly had Jinx beat At Warfare, DJ Carter is in for an even steeper challenge. He has to face Ray Black. Black’s actions at Battleground have been the buzz around the locker room. First he shocks everyone by being a part of the seemingly reformed Takeover. Then he allows an enraged D.T. Gray to take out his partners, finally, he turned his back on Ronald Scott, leaving him alone to get picked apart by the A.O.D. What will Ray’s state of mind be heading into this match, and does the exciting rookie stand a chance? 2. The Man’s Domain The BEWA finally debuts Da Man Elric’s talk show. What will Elric have to say. The League of Excellence spokesman has been very busy despite still being injured. What will he have to say about the League of Excellence’s recent actions? What does he really know about the disappearance of Eric Haze? Will he have any guests? The only way to find out is to watch. 3. Hardcore Title Match Matt Heartliss Vs. Jonny Anarchy At Battleground, newcomer Jonny Anarchy was able to win his debut match with a huge assist from Reaper. At Warfare, Anarchy will receive a shot at Matt Heartliss’ Hardcore Title. Will Heartliss 2nd Hardcore Title reign last longer than his first, or will the rookie follow DJ Carter’s footsteps in winning gold in his second match? 4. Unified Tag Team Title Match #1 Contender’s Match Riku & Reno Heartliss Vs. Triple M & Buffler At Battleground, the Irish Truth were able to win the Unified Tag Team Titles. On Warfare, we’ll get ‘em a number 1 contender. The Heartliss Brothers look to recover from failing to advance to the Battleground Match. Meanwhile, Legacy 3 opponents Buffler and Triple M look to form an unstoppable force. Which team will be seeing Green at the Red White and Blue show? 5. Second Wind II Qualifying Match Markice Ruen Vs. Mack Daniels At Scars & Stripes II, the first ever Second Wind match took place. By winning the match last year, Klown was able to handpick a top champion to challenge and went on to capture the BEWA Championship at Eclipse II. This year, the Second Wind Match returns! This year, eight men will try to qualify for one of the four spots in the match. In the third qualifier, Markice Ruen takes on Mack Daniels. Ruen has been marred in a bad losing streak. But he’s in for a huge challenge. Mack Daniels hasn’t been seen since he was assaulted by the BEWA Champion. Is Mack Daniels anywhere near 100% Can David beat Goliath? One of these men are going to Scars & Stripes! 6. Second Wind II Qualifying Match Ronald Scott Vs Eric Spade At Scars & Stripes II, the first ever Second Wind match took place. By winning the match last year, Klown was able to handpick a top champion to challenge and went on to capture the BEWA Championship at Eclipse II. This year, the Second Wind Match returns! This year, eight men will try to qualify for one of the four spots in the match. In the fourth and final qualifier, Ronald Scott meets Eric Spade for the very first time. Ronald Scott tried to impress Jacob Practice, and motivate himself by orchestrating the reformation of the Takeover. Unfortunately for Scott, it backfired. Ronald hopes to use this opportunity to regain the BEWA Championship that he lost at Legacy. Eric Spade on the other hand has nothing to be ashamed of after Team Awesome lost to the Irish Truth in the first ever Iron Team Match. Making it to the Second Wind Match would prove to the BEWA what the XBW already knows, that Eric Spade can more than handle himself in singles competition. Which one of these superstars is going to Second Wind? 7. Main Event: Title for Title Artamiss Riggs (BEWA Championship) Vs. Jinx (Intercontinental Title) Last Month on Warfare, Jinx screwed Artamiss Riggs by joining the League of Excellence. Both men left Battleground with their championships. At Warfare, their grudge comes to a head in a title for title match. Will Artmaiss Riggs add a second Intercontinental Title to his impressive resume, or will Jinx finally become a top champion? Will this match actually have a decisive winner? With the League of Excellence backing Jinx, he has got the advantage, but Riggs has proven to be able to overcome the League. Which man will win the main event of Warfare? As always, Card is subject to change.